drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dinosaurier
[[Datei:Dracorex-at-home.jpg|thumb|Der Pachycephalosaurier Dracorex]]Dinosaurier (Dinosauria, griech. für schreckliche Echsen) sind eine Gruppe von Archosauriern, die mit Ausnahme der Vögel (Neornithes) vor 65 Millionen Jahren ausgestorben sind. Da es sich bei vielen Dinosauriern (oder dem Bild davon, das die breite Masse hat) um große, reptilienartige Tiere handelt, werden sie oft in Zusammenhang mit Drachen gebracht. Allgemein [[Datei:Allosaurus.jpg|thumb|Dieses Skelett eines Allosaurus zeigt den typischen aufrechten Gang der Dinosaurier]]Dinosaurier unterscheiden sich von anderen Archosauriern durch einige gemeinsame Merkmale: *Aufrechte Beinhaltung: Wie bei Säugetieren sind die Beine der Dinosaurier unten am Körper angebracht, nicht seitlich wie bei primitiveren Archosauriern und allen heutigen Reptilien *Diverse Schädel- und Skelettmerkmale: Siehe hier [[Datei:Fasan.jpg|thumb|Vögel (Neornithes) sind die einzigen noch heute lebenden Dinosaurier. Das Bild zeigt einen Fasan (Phasianus colchicus)]] *Filamente und Federn: Der Körper der meisten Theropoden ist mit Protofedern oder Federn bedeckt, was man z.B. bei allen heutigen Vögeln und in gut erhaltenen Fossilien erkennt. Ähnliche Strukturen, die sich vermutlich parallel dazu entwickelten, sind auch bei manchen Ornithischia nachgewiesen, weshalb man vermutet, dass alle Dinosaurier (oder sogar alle Ornithodira) solche Filamente besaßen. **Da von vielen Dinosauriern auch Schuppen bekannt sind, nimmt man an, dass primitive Arten sowohl Anlagen für Schuppen als auch Protofedern besaßen und sich bei späteren Arten je nach Klade oder Spezies entweder Schuppen, Federn oder eine Kombination aus beiden durchgesetzt haben. *Warmblütigkeit: Neben den Protofedern deuten auch einige andere Merkmale darauf hin, dass zumindest die meisten Dinosaurier warmblütig waren. Alle heutigen Vögel sind warmblütig. Anhand der Form ihres Beckens werden Dinosaurier aufgeteilt in Saurischia (Echsenbeckendinosaurier) und Ornithischia (Vogelbeckendinosaurier). Das Becken der zu den Saurischia gehörigen Paraves, zu denen auch die Vögel gehören, weißt jedoch einige Änderungen auf, durch die es oberflächlich dem der Ornithischia ähnlich sieht. Dinosaurier und Drachen Fossilien [[Datei:Protoceratops_aceo_by_himmapaan.jpg|thumb|Fossilien des Ceratopsiers Protoceratops sind vermutlich der Ursprung der Legenden über Greifen]] Viele Forscher glauben, dass frühe Menschen gefundene Fossilien falsch interpretierten und diese Tiere als Drachen Einzug in die Mythologie hielten. Dies wird dadurch belegt, dass noch heute in China Fossilien als Drachenzähne verkauft werden, auch wenn diese Fossilien vorwiegend von Säugetieren stammen, wie z.B. der Wollnashorn-Schädel des Lindwurmbrunnens von Klagenfurt, der Mammut-Knochen des Drachen von Atessa oder die Bärenknochen in der Drachenhöhle bei Mixnitz. thumb|Iguanodon-Darstellung von 1883Tatsächlich wurde auch der zweite wissenschaftlich beschriebene Dinosaurier, Iguanodon, entdeckt im Jahr 1809, als sehr drachenähnlich dargestellt. Der frühe Sauropodomorpha Plateosaurus ''wurde von Friedrich August von Quenstedt (1809 - 1889) als ''Schwäbischer Lindwurm ''bezeichnet. Der 2015 beschriebene Theropode ''Yi hatte sogar fledermausartige Flügel, wodurch er stark an einen Wyvern erinnert. Auch heute werden noch viele neu entdeckte Dinosaurier nach Drachen benannt. So gibt es z.B. Balaur (rumänisch für Drache) oder diverse Theropoden mit dem Namensteil Lóng (chinesisch für Drache), z.B. Dilong oder Guanlong. Selbst das chinesische Wort für Dinosaurier ist 恐龙 (traditionell 恐龍, pinyin kǒnglóng, dt.: "Furchtbarer Drache"). Auch unter den mit den Dinosauriern nahe verwandten Pterosauriern gibt es nach Drachen bekannte Gattungen und Kladen, z.B. die Azhdarchiden, welche nach Azhi Dahaka bekannt sind oder diverse Gattungen mit der Endung draco ''(Latein für Drache), wie z.B. ''Phosphatodraco ''oder ''Dawndraco. Weitere nach Drachen benannte Dinosaurier und Pterosaurier finden sich in der Liste der nach Drachen benannten Lebewesen. Überlebende Saurier [[Datei:Velociraptor.jpg|thumb|Manche Drachendarstellungen erinnern mit ihren langen Schwänzen und gefiederten Flügeln an kleine Theropoden wie den Velociraptor]] Eine kryptozoologische Hypothese besagt, dass es möglich wäre, dass die Nicht-Vogel-Dinosaurier garnicht ausgestorben seien. Dann wären die Sichtungen von Dinosauriern und anderen großen, für ausgestorben gehaltenen Reptilien der Ursprung der Drachenlegenden. Leider gibt es keine stichhaltigen Beweise für eine solche Hypothese. Meist lassen sich die Sichtungen solcher Tiere oder deren Darstellungen in der antiken Kunst durch Fehlinterpretationen und Falschmeldungen erklären. Beispiele hierfür sind: *MokeleMbembe, ein in Afrika lebender Sauropode, der von Eingeborenen als "halb Drache, halb Elefant" beschrieben wird *Abbildungen gefiederter Drachen wie der Cockatrice in mittelalterlichen Bestiarien könnten auf gefiederte Theropoden zurückgehen ** Natürlich könnte der Ursprung der Drachenmythen auch bei einer bekannten oder unbekannten Art der modernen Vögel liegen. *Burrunjor, ein australischer Kryptid, sieht einem großen Theropoden sehr ähnlich *Kreationisten interpretieren oft die Beschreibungen der Drachen aus der Bibel, wie z.B. Leviathan oder Behemoth, als Dinosaurier und sehen diese als Beweis, dass die Erde wesentlich jünger ist als die Wissenschaft behauptet. Natürlich wäre die Existenz lebender, für ausgestorben gehaltener Tier in historischen Zeiten noch lange kein Argument, das den modernen Erkenntnissen über das Alter und die Geschichte der Erde wiederspricht. Auch andere für ausgestorben gehaltene Reptilien und andere Tiere könnten mit unbekannten, überlebenden Arten in die Mythologie und Kryptozoologie eingegangen sein. Diese sind 'keine '''Dinosaurier: *Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, kurz Nessi, das als Seeschlange oder Plesiosaurier beschrieben wird. Ähnliche Ungeheuer, wie der Lagarfljótwurm, der Lake Chelan Dragon oder der Brosno Drache, sind aus der ganzen Welt bekannt. *Sichtungen von Drachen, aber auch Kryptiden wie der Kongamato oder der Ropen, werden oft als Pterosaurier beschrieben Umgekehrt könnten es natürlich auch sein, dass Drachen real existieren und die Sichtungen moderner Dinosaurier und Riesen-Reptilien auf Drachensichtungen zurückgehen. Abgesehen von solchen wenig verlässlichen Sichtungen gibt es jedoch dafür keine Belege. Dinosaurier als Vorfahren der Drachen Möglicherweise stammen die Drachen auch von den Dinosauriern ab, wodurch Drachen selbst Dinosaurier wären. Die frühen Drachen waren wohl noch kleiner und überlebten das Massensterben vor 65 Mio Jahren. Größere Drachenarten starben zusammen mit den Dinosauriern aus. Diese Theorie vertritt u.a. Peter Dickinson. Solange jedoch keine Drachenfossilien gefunden werden, kann dies nicht bewiesen oder wiederlegt werden. Ein sehr drachenähnliches Fossil wurde 2015 mit dem wyvernartigen Theropoden ''Yi qi beschrieben. Fantasy Saurierartige Drachen thumb|Das [[Drache (Typ)|Drache/Stein-Pokémon Monargoras]] Da Dinosaurier seit ihrer Entdeckung als große, reptilienartige Tiere angesehen werden (was natürlich nicht auf alle Arten zutrifft), haben sie die Darstellung der Drachen in der Fantasy mindestens genauso stark beeinflusst, wie frühe Rekonstruktionen von Drachen beeinflusst waren. Vor allem fälllt auf, dass die meisten westlichen Drachen moderner Fantasy einen sehr aufrechten Körperbau haben, ähnlich dem der Dinosaurier, im Gegensatz zum echsenartigen Körperbau älterer Drachendarstellungen. Nicht selten gibt es eine Drachenart in einem Fantasy-Werk, welche im Rudel jagt und an federlose Dromaeosaurier erinnert, basierend auf den Raptoren aus der Filmreihe Jurassic Park. Manche Fantasy-Werke gehen noch weiter und lassen die Grenze zwischen Dinosauriern und Drachen verschwimmen. Beispiele hierfür sind: *Das Pokémon Monargoras, welches auf Tyrannosauriern basiert, aber dem Typ Drache angehört. **Auch das Drachen-Pokémon Maxax basiert im Groben auf einem Theropoden. **In der achten Generation wurde das "Drachenfossil" eingeführt, aus dem sich mit Pescragon und Lectragon zwei Drachen-Pokémon mit dinosaurier-artigem Körper zum Leben erwecken lassen. **manche Drachenmeister im Spiel besitzen dinosaurier- oder pterosaurierartige Pokémon wie Despotar oder Aerodactyl, welches eine Mischung aus einem Pterosaurier und einem Wyvern ist, obwohl diese nicht dem Drachen-Typ angehören. *Auch der Kampfwyvern Dämonjho aus Monster Hunter basiert auf einem Tyrannosaurier und gehört dem Drachenelement an. **Weitere Flugwyvern wie Diablos oder Vogelwyvern wie Jaggi oder Gendrome erinnern an verschiedene Dinosaurier. *Die Drachenarten Kerkozar und Jimbob aus Dragon Hunters erinnern an Theropoden. Erstere erinnern in ihrem Rudelverhalten an (vermutlich veraltete) Darstellungen von Dromaeosauriern, basierend auf Jurassic Park. *Auch die federlose Drachenart Schneller Stachel aud Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht basiert offensichtlich auf den Raptoren aus Jurassic Park. *Der Knochendrache aus Final Fantasy erinnert in den meisten Spielen an ein Dinosaurierskelett. *Der Draconosaurus rex aus den Dragonology-Büchern ist ein Drache, erinnert jedoch durch seinen Namen und den aufrechten Gang an veraltete Rekonstruktionen des Tyrannosaurus rex. *Die wissenschaftlichen Namen einiger Drachen aus Dragons of the World wie z.B. Indoraptor navigare oder Mirolong prealautus erinnern wohl nicht zufällig an Dinosaurier-Namen. **Aus diesem Grund entstand wohl auch die vermutlich unabsichtliche Namensgleichheit des Indoraptor mit dem gleichnamigen fiktiven Dinosaurier aus Jurassic World: Das gefallene Königreich. *Das Monster Dinozeros aus Ni no Kuni wird in der Gattung Dracones (Drachen) klassifiziert, obwohl sein Name auf Dinosaurier hindeutet. *In Batti Dohms Roman Stielauge der Urkrebs werden Drachen erwähnt, bei denen es sich vermutlich um Dinosaurier handelt. Sie leben in der Zeit zwischen dem Aussterben der Trilobiten und der heutigen Zeit, und die Abbildung erinnert an alte Dinosaurier-Rekonstruktionen. Der Drache ist außerdem von Pterosauriern umgeben. *In Stanleys Drache findet der Junge Stanley ein Ei, das er für ein Dinosaurier-Ei hält. Letztendlich schlüpft jedoch ein Drache, dessen Design jedoch auch an Dinosaurier erinnert. *Der Charakter Radune the Dragon aus After Armageddon ist in der Lage, neben vielen anderen Monster-Formen auch zwei saurier-artige Formen anzunehmen. Nebelkeruten hat einen theropoden-artigen Körperbau, während Tsole's Kopf der Schädel eines Tyrannosauriers ist. *Das Monster "Drago" aus Mother 3 erinnert trotz seines Namens stark an einen Theropoden. *Während das Design von Draco aus Dragonheart ursprünglich eine Abwandlung des Tyrannosaurus rex aus Jurassic Park war, wurde es bis zum finalen Film so weit abgewandelt, dass die Ähnlichkeit nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. *Der Tödliche Nadder aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht basiert in Aussehen und Körpersprache sowohl auf modernen (Strauß, Papagei, Huhn) als auch ausgestorbenen (Tyrannosaurus) Dinosauriern, wodurch er sehr vogelartig wirkt. *Hauzer aus Red Earth ist ein Erddrache, der aus einem Fossil erweckt wurde. Er erinnert stark an einen Tyrannosaurus. *Riffi Raffi ist ein saurierartiger Drache und Mitglied der finnischen Metal Band Hevisaurus und Hauptcharakter der Kinder-Fantasykomödie Heavysaurus – Ein rockiges Steinzeit-Abenteuer. Er ist der einzige Drache in einer Familie/Band aus Dinosauriern. Drachenartige Saurier thumb|Ein Ritter bekämpft einen [[Dracorex in der Fernsehserie "Primeval"]]Auch andere Wesen, die als Dinosaurier bezeichnet werden, haben drachenartige Merkmale, wie z.B. Flügel oder die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien: *Yoshi aus Super Mario World kann, je nachdem welche Schildkrötenpanzer er frisst, Feuer speien oder fliegen. **Auch andere Bewohner des Dinosaurierlandes wie z.B. Rex oder Dino-Rhino haben Dinosaurierartige Namen, besitzen jedoch eindeutige Drachen-Merkmale. So sieht der Rex eher wie ein aufrechter Westlicher Drache aus, während der Ceratopsier-artige Dino-Rhino als Drache bezeichnet wird und Feuer speien kann. *Auch Urmel aus dem Eis wachsen im späteren Verlauf der Bücher Flügel, die ihn zu einem Westlichen Drachen machen. *Der sauropodenartige Chomposaur aus EarthBound erschafft sein Feuer mittels telekinetischer Kräfte. *Ein weiteres Beispiel ist Godzilla, der meist als Dinosaurier bezeichnet wird und dessen Atemwaffe ein thermonuklearer Hitzestrahl ist. Auch beim Design von Godzillas Gesicht waren Japanische Drachen eine InspirationMonster Legacy: Gojira. *Aus der Videospiel- und Animeserie Monster Rancher: Der Zuum und dessen Unterarten (Zebra-Saurier, Schild-Saurier, in den Spielen auch weitere) erinnern an kleine Theropoden, können aber, nach Drachenart, Feuerbälle speien. *In der Fernsehserie "Primeval" geht es um ausgestorbene bzw. zukünftige Tiere, die durch Zeitportale in die heutige Zeit gelangen und Chaos verbreiten. In der Folge Der Drachenjäger wird eines dieser Tiere, ein Dracorex namens Princess, während des Mittelalters für einen Drachen gehalten und von einem Ritter gejagt. Der Dracorex war ein Pflanzenfresser der Oberkreide, der in Primeval einem Drachen noch ähnlicher sieht, als er es wahrscheinlich in Wahrheit tat. *Der Charakter Tianhuo aus Them's fightin' herds ist ein Longma, eine Kreuzung aus Drache und Pferd. Jedoch hat sie neben diversen Skins, die auf popkulturellen Drachen basieren, auch einen basierend auf dem Raptor Blue aus Jurassic World. *Ein Aprilscherz des Nature-Magazins berichtete von Smaugia volans, einem Dromaeosaurier, der Anpassungen an das Feuerspeien und ein zusätzliches Flügelpaar wie Westliche Drachen entwickelt hat. Benannt ist die Gattung nach Tolkiens Drachen Smaug. *Im Buch Der Kampf der Dino-Ritter gelangt ein Baryonyx ins europäische Mittelalter und wird dort für einen Drachen gehalten. *In He-Man - Im Tal der Macht tauchen so genannte Dragosaurs auf, die typische Westliche Drachen sind. Ihr Name, und die Tatsache dass sie ausgestorben sind, erinnert jedoch an Dinosaurier. Abgesehen von all diesen Beispielen gibt es auch einige Werke, in denen Drachen keine eindeutig dinosaurierartigen Merkmale haben, jedoch als moderne Nachkommen der Dinosaurier bezeichnet werden. Beispiele dafür: *Die Lindwürmer und Kanaldrachen der Zamonien-Romane *Der Draco alatus des Merrylin Cryptid Museum (ein Projekt des Künstlers Alex CF) wird als neben den Vögeln einziger überlebender Dinosaurier bezeichnet, der im Gegensatz zu anderen Dinosauriern federlos ist und die typischen Beckenknochen eines Theropoden besitztEncylopedia Obscura. Das zugehörige Modell erinnert an einen typischen Wyvern. Vogelartige Drachen thumb|Dodo-DrachenDa Drachen bereits in der Mythologie oft vogelartige Merkmale, z.B. Adlerkrallen oder gefiederte Flügel, hatten, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass auch einige Fantasy-Werke vogelartige Drachen enthalten: *Das Drache/Flug-Pokémon Altaria basiert auf dem mythologischen Peng-Vogel, welcher selbst eine Mischung aus Drache und Vogel ist. *Ein weiteres Beispiel wären die Vogelwyvern aus Monster Hunter, welche, wie der Name bereits sagt, Wyvern mit einem vogelartigem Körperbau und teilweise Schnäbeln und Federn sind. *Ähnlich sieht auch der Dodo-Drache aus den Dragonology-Büchern aus, der stark an den Dodo-Vogel erinnert. *Der Drache Barry aus Nico und sein Drache ist in der Lage, sich in diverse Vögel zu verwandeln und verleiht auch dem Menschenkind Nico diese Fähigkeit. *Die Milleniumsdrachen aus One Piece erinnern stark an drachenköpfige Vögel. *Der Drache "Flieger" aus Eldrador hat einen Vogelartigen Kopf mit Schnabel, ist aber ansonsten ein typischer Wyvern. Siehe auch *Wikipedia: Dinosaurier: Wikipedia-Artikel über Dinosaurier mit wesentlich mehr Informationen, die in keiner Beziehung zu Drachen stehen. *LivingDinos.com *Frontiers of Zoology: Living Dinosaurs *TV-Tropes: Dinosaurs are Dragons: Artikel über die häufigen Überschneidungen zwischen Dinosauriern und Drachen in fiktiven Werken. *lexikon-Dinosaurier.de: Ein Dino-Lexikon mit allen Dinosauriern Videos Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Tiere Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Archosauria Kategorie:Reale Tiere Kategorie:Vogelartige Drachen Kategorie:Saurierartige Drachen